Non-Destructive Evaluation (NDE) methods refer to a class of methods that can be used to inspect objects for defects. NDE methods are often used to inspect materials for defects, such as structural anomalies, inclusions, cracks, etc. However, many conventional NDE methods often provide incomplete or otherwise inadequate inspections. This is especially true in aerospace components, where manufacturing integrity and lifecycle monitoring are critical to the safe and effective operation of such components.
It would therefore be desirable to provide NDE methods for use with aerospace components that may be used to monitor manufacturing processes and to monitor the components during their lifecycle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.